Gellert Grindelwald
by The.Wonder.Of.The.World.Is.Gon
Summary: Years after the murder of the youngest Dumbledore, follows the climatic duel between Gellert Grindelwald and Albus Dumbledore. Followed by his death  then his afterlife. [REVIEW PLEASE]
1. 1: Grindelwald vs Dumbledore

* * *

** Yes I Understand the whole Slytherin mistake, please ignore that. Thanks.**

The darkness fog revolved around Gellert Grindelwald's stumbling feet as he followed his former best friend, Albus Dumbledore across the dirty courtyard, covered in dusty fog. He grunted as Dumbledore stopped in his tracks.

He knows. Grindelwald thought as he struck his wand from his robes and pointed them directly toward Dumbledore's back. But in the midst of time, Dumbledore turned around with his wand pointing forward casually, as if he was expecting the attack.

Even with the surrounding of muggles, witches and wizards – Grindelwald knew what had to be done, he had to kill Albus Dumbledore and finish his reign as the single most greatest wizard of all time.

"_What is going on_?" Cried a voice from behind Grindelwald, a little girl. A small, innocent muggle child who knew nothing of wizards and the extinct of their power – how could he do this in front of so many witnesses?

"It was foolish to follow me, Gellert." Dumbledore whispered with a look of triumph upon his eyes. "The ministry of magic accompanied with the trained skills of Aurors will be here any minute."

Grindelwald gave a low, deep laugh. "You think a bunch of Aurors can defeat the great Gellert Grindelwald?!"

"In fact, Gellert. I do." Dumbledore whispered. "I know that you will one day think twice of your actions for this day and regret deeply to even think you can take over the wizarding world."

"Why would… or could I regret all this power I have at the moment, Dumbledore? Explain to me why I should listen to a wizard who stopped working for _the greater good_ to grief over his dead sister and receive a broken nose?!" Grindelwald screeched, stepping forward, toward Dumbledore. This was it, he was going to strike.

But Dumbledore merely stood where he was, with his wand still pointing toward Grindelwald, with an expressionless emotion wore on his face. "Remove your mask, Gellert and reveal to the people around us your true scars."

He lost it, he felt his fists tighten around his wand and he scared at Dumbledore with great anger as he took yet another step forward toward him. "MY true scars?! MY TRUE SCARS?!"

"Yes, Gellert." Dumbledore repeated. "Your true scars."

"Why not you? Tell us about Andria… and the rest of the family known as the Dumbledore's?" Grindelwald shouted. "Huh? Go on, explain to everybody here."

Dumbledore shook his fragile, silver hair from side to side. But Grindelwald saw the anger erupt to his face as he stared at him with his hand also tight around his wand. This was not like Dumbledore, but Grindelwald knew he was going to have to get angry on a day like this because he had murdered his sister, tortured his brother, and betrayed _him_. And now, this was Dumbledore's chance for revenge for murder and avenge their deaths.

"Gellert, if you agree to leave here now – I shall not stop you and neither will the rest of these people. Because if we do duel, one of us is going to leave here dead." Dumbledore cried.

"And that is just as I intended, Dumbledore."

There was a moment silence as Dumbledore then stepped forward, breaking their distance which was now merely four meters apart from one another and the gasps from the crowd were now being ignored.

_Filthy Muggles_, Grindelwald thought.

_They're just as filthy as the way Dumbledore shows his love for them, but why should he when they are simply animal pets for us? My pet rat is more intelligent than all these muggles combined –_

"_Stupefy!_" Dumbledore shouted suddenly, when Grindelwald least expected it, he raised his wand forward and a jet of bright red light shot from it, only Grindelwald jumped his wand to the conclusion and a white shield stood around him, the spell rebounded from the shield and missed Dumbledore by inches.

"Give up, Gellert!" Dumbledore shouted flicking his wand again and this time, electric, purple light erupted from it and made a small ball shape which covered the white shield like thick, annoying liquid and as it hit, the purple light and white shield both disappeared instantly.

"Never! _Crucio_!" Grindelwald shot back and his wand sent Dumbledore to the floor, wriggling from side to side and screaming out loud.

_How could Dumbledore think he could defeat a Slytherin like me?_Said a voice in his head. _Finish him._

_No, not yet. Let him suffer for once. Let him feel the wrath of Grindelwald._

And as Grindelwald let Dumbledore slowly rise to his feet again, and sent him down with another quick spell. Grindelwald heard a woman gasp behind him and he just laughed, Dumbledore had managed to dodge the spell and was still struggling to stand.

"Had enough, Dumbledore?!" Grindelwald laughed, but when he least suspected it Dumbledore shot his wand forward – as if he was acting the whole weak thing. Golden flames shot from his wand and hit Grindelwald and he was knocked down onto his back.

"Hardly, Gellert." Dumbledore laughed. Grindelwald jumped to his feet and swayed his wand from side to side; shooting several different hexes, curses and spells at Dumbledore only he was simply deflecting them to the ground.

"_Diffindo!_" Grindelwald shouted and Dumbledore fell to his knees when his hand was sliced open. Dumbledore was seemingly muttering to himself whilst getting back to his feet and dodging Grindelwald's curses as doing so.

Dumbledore jabbed his wand forward again and there was a flash of light and Grindelwald was on the floor once again, Dumbledore then shot a blasting curse at Grindelwald which was missed as he rolled to his left.

"_Crucio!_" Grindelwald shouted as he jumped upward, onto his feet.

"_FINITE INCANTEAUM!_" Dumbledore screamed before taking a deep breath.

The spell stopped, as both wizards stood before each other, each breathless.

"Tired already, Dumbledore?" Grindelwald laughed manically.

The fog around their feet thickened and soon enough they couldn't see their own feet but merely each other and the crowd surrounding him.

"Just getting started, Gellert – _Oppugno_!" Suddenly Dumbledore's wand made a loud bang with a flash of yellow light and a flock of birds shot from his wand and were heading straight for Grindelwald's face, only he pointed his wand at the birds and screamed; "_Fiendfyre_!"

Bright red flames shot from his wands and turned the birds to ashes and now the flames were heading for Dumbledore. He shook his head and pointed his wand at the flames.

"Immortal fire, Dumbledore!" Grindelwald laughed.

"Not for me, Gellert!" Dumbledore shouted and as the flames got closer and shot his wand forward like a flick. "_Flagrate_!"

The fire disappeared in mid air and Grindelwald and Dumbledore stood where they were, minutes before with the crowd awing in shock. Dumbledore didn't even have time to relies the Minister of magic and the Aurors had stared to arrive – Grindelwald did though.

He ha no time to act as the Minister noticed Grindelwald pointing his wand randomly into the air, now was the time for a diversion.

"_ACCIO BROOM_!" A silver, sleek broom flew down across at him and he jumped on but Dumbledore also acted fast, he used the Hurling Hex against him and Grindelwald was back on the ground and within a second his anger was let out into his wand.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" A jet of green light was shot at Dumbledore.

"_Finite Incanteaum_!" The green light was stopped within an inch of Dumbledore's face.

Grindelwald seemed confused, the only way now was to Dissaparate.

"Oh, no you won't! _STUPEFY_!" Dumbledore screeched and the red light hit Grindelwald square in the chest and he fell backward.

Unconscious.

Stunned.

Dumbledore ignored the Minister, crowd and Aurors running onto the field and he stole Grindelwald's wand.

The Elder Wand.


	2. 2: Death of Durmstrang's Best

The darkness was lisping through the misty, frozen air of Nurmengard. Cells surrounding a small chamber all reflected off the chamber's metal bed – where Gellert Grindelwald slept. The other starving prisoners stared at him eagerly on the edge of their cells, each one of them looking for a way to murder him in the most painful of ways.

Yet a figure appeared in the hallway – no, two. Gellert awoke with a startle and noticed a troll guard appeared at his door way and by his side was a cloaked figure with a wand in his hand.

The troll guard, otherwise known as Schavian reached his large hand forward for the cloaked figure's wand, though he pulled it back and pointed it at Schavian's forehead.

There was a flash of light and the troll grunted lightly and ignored the cloaked figure and turned around, leaving him in the distance. The cloaked figure pointed his wand at the lock for Grindelwald's chamber and it busted wide open with a giant bash of golden light.

And before, Grindelwald could get to his feet; the cloaked figure flicked his wand to its left which knocked Grindelwald to the hard, rocky floor.

"Kill him, Voldemort!" Cried one of the prisoners, a filthy mudblood who was thrown in for using the Cruciatus curse on a child. The cloaked figure threw his head around.

"You dare speak my name?" Said a high, snake-like voice coming straight from the cloaked figure's head. There was a jet of green light which hit the prisoner's face and he fell to the floor, as pathetic as he was alive.

Voldemort revealed his glistering face to Grindelwald with the most horrible and disgusting smile he had ever seen. Voldemort raised his wand and pointed it at the fallen Grindelwald who stood on the floor, helpless.

Though he simply laughed. "You've come for it, I see, Voldemort?" Grindelwald asked, adding his small chuckle.

"Where is it?" Voldemort spat back, with his slit nostrils glaring immediately. Behind him he heard many more prisoners' whispering to one another watching eagerly, who was each stupidly confused on what was going on.

"I said… where is it?" He repeated angrily.

"The wand is long gone, Voldemort. And you won have no chance to find it." Grindelwald chuckled.

Grindelwald turned his head over to the motionless prisoner behind him and smiled slightly, revealing his bravery. "You may kill me, Voldemort. For I have been welcoming death for a long time."

"You have bravery, Grindelwald. Yet do you not know who you are lying to, I am Lord Voldemort, the very master who murdered Albus Dumbledore. Now, will you – SIT DOWN!" Voldemort jabbed his wand forward, forcing Grindelwald back to the floor.

_Did he just hear right? Had Voldemort really killed Dumbledore? His only true friend?_ He thought.

"You are wasting your time, Voldemort. I am not telling you anything." Grindelwald muttered.

"Oh, but I think you shall – _Crucio_!" Voldemort cried.

He was too quick, the pain came immediately and his bones felt like they were on fire, shuddering in the distance, he felt his skin rip open like little cuts and his hand slapped against the floor, causing much more excruciating pain.

Then it stopped.

The echo of the wind followed through with Voldemort's laughter. A high, maniacal laugh that gave the hairs on Grindelwald's neck stick up accompanied by sharp Goosebumps.

"Where is it, Grindelwald?" Voldemort hissed. Though, he simply shook his head and before he could finish his deep breath – the pain hit him again and he found himself rolling on the floor, grabbing a hold of anything close to him.

It then stopped again and Voldemort expected his answer, Grindelwald decided tog give him a sharp clue. "_For the greater good_."

"What are you talking about, fool?" Voldemort whispered.

"A clue, you sick bastard." Grindelwald shouted manically. "GET OUT!"

"You misunderstand me, Grindelwald. I want that wand." Voldemort added. "All of a sudden – have you felt remorse for what you did? Is your soul finally whole once again?"

"I know yours isn't." Grindelwald cried. "I know this Potter boy will stop you."

"You don't know much then, Grindelwald… where is it?"

"You're going to have to kill me." Grindelwald laughed and he saw green light erupt from Voldemort's wand and shoot into his face.

Everything went blind, the cries of the prisoners, the echo of the wind, Voldemort's voice, everything.

But then everything changed so quickly he didn't relies he had even died.

"_Gellert_?" Came a familiar voice.

"Albus?" Grindelwald whispered.


	3. 3: A Dark Wizard's Afterlife

_Her eyes begin to close as the tears roll to the floor.__  
__She knows death has pranced into the room for the reason of the kiss.__  
__She hears the moon calling as the ocean whispers her name.__  
__She lays there, __  
__Her hand slowly begin to grow cold.__  
__She is torn if she should go with them or not into the deep night sky.__  
__She decides to stop fighting them for she knows they will not leave without her tonight.__  
__Hearing the calling of her over and over again, __  
__She my now rest her head with ease, __  
__As she dances into the calling of the moon, __  
__And the ocean's soft whispers._

The white light blinded Grindelwald's eyes as he stepped forward; he was finally dead – murdered by another dark wizard as he once was.

"Gellert?" Came a familiar voice in the blinding light, he felt he could not step forward. Like his feet were stuck or something. He looked down and found they were actually jammed inside a small hillside of dirt. He looked up ward and saw where he was. In England, at _Godric's Hollow_.

"Albus?" He whispered.

"Where are we?" He replied back almost as quickly as he had said his name.

"The burrow."

"Ah, I see." And finally, Albus Dumbledore stepped out from the remainder white light which stood straight in front of him. "Why is this pl-"

"Was it me?" These words were thrown from his mouth, eager to have an answer. "Was it me who killed Ariana?"

"Alas, no. It was me, unfortunately – I missed your head with a stunning spell and it hit the poor girl squarely in the chest." Dumbledore explained.

"I am so sorry, will you forgive me?" Grindelwald said.

He had not expected by Dumbledore stepped forward with his arms out stretched and squeezed Grindelwald tightly. A tight, yet lasting hug.

"You have felt remorse, Gellert?" Dumbledore sighed.

Grindelwald let go and smirked. "I most certainly have, Albus."

"And now, may I ask – why have you chosen my old home as your after life?" Dumbledore requested.

"M-My after life? So, you mean, your truly dead too?" Grindelwald muttered under his breath. "Voldemort killed you too?"

"Oh, no. I had planned my death – around a year before it happened, but that's a different story, my old friend. Answer my question?"

"Well, I guess this place was his only true place in which I felt like I was equal to somebody. Where I had finally found my inner warrior."

"Instead you turned into a dark lord."

"You know I'm sorry about that, Albus."

"Indeed. But if you didn't turn into one, your name wouldn't have been on my chocolate frog!" Dumbledore gave a small chuckle and patted Grindelwald's back.

"Ah, I saw that. One of the troll guards of Nurmengard dropped the card and I noticed your face so I decided to keep it. I still have it today." Grindelwald reached into a pocket of his robe where he tossed out a dirty, bent and ripped chocolate frog card with Albus Dumbledore shown on the front.

"Why, you're just as famous as me, Gellert. Here –" Dumbledore shoved his hand into his front pocket and revealed a large novel and the front cover revealed a title called:

_The Most Powerful and Skilled Wizards/Witches of all Time._

"I'm sure you're in there, Albus." Grindelwald said.

"I am, but you're higher than me, old pal."

Dumbledore opened the novel which showed the contests page and which Grindelwald peered his head at it, interested.

_Merlin Ambrosias. (PAGE 3)_

_Best known for his discovery of many Charms and Curses that are used today. Leader of the Order of Merlin which many gifted warlocks are included._

_Galadriel Kersinbuk. (PAGE 20)_

_A young witch who was burned to the stake by Muggles, in which she succeeded defending the wizarding against the evil creatures, Dragons, Ghouls and Dementors._

_Lord Voldemort (PAGE 31)_

_Known for many murders though at a high rank against the wizarding world, he is known for opening the chamber of secrets and revealing its horrors to the school._

_Gellert Grindelwald (PAGE 38)_

_A dark wizard who ruled out Germany, Russia and other foreign countries and created Nurmengard – a special prison for his enemies and is now used for magical criminals._

_Herpo "The Foul" Boulder (PAGE 40)_

_Best known for the succeeded murder of Merlin Ambrosias and the creation of the evil, Basilisk._

_Albus Dumbledore (PAGE 46)_

_Leader of the Order of the Phoenix and known for the defeat of a great dark wizard, Gellert Grindelwald and was offered he post of Minister of Magic several times._

Grindelwald stopped reading then, and he placed his arm around Dumbledore's neck and they both slowly walked toward the distance of the after life.


End file.
